


Go ahead and smother me now.

by Bodacious_Boudica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Creampie, M/M, POV Alternating, Rimming, Unrealistic Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Minseok barely had a chance to enter his hotel room, before Yixing was all over him.Before Minseok could do anything but nod, his pants were round his ankles and Yixing was reaching into his underwear.





	Go ahead and smother me now.

**Author's Note:**

> So...... EXO had a comeback and oops my fingers slipped (multiple times) and I porned.
> 
> Title is from an amazing track called Smother by a homegrown artist Craig Lucas.  
> I'm so damn proud of this guy. So talented and humble.  
> (Also he is gay and this song is just so damn sexual. It was begging to have fanfic written.)

[Smother- Craig Lucas ](https://youtu.be/X5KCkUPR2Lg)

Minseok barely had a chance to enter his hotel room, before Yixing was all over him. 

Pressing him firmly against the wall with his hands flattened to the wall near his hips. 

"Keep them there," Yixing said, sinking to his knees. 

Before Minseok could do anything but nod, his pants were round his ankles and Yixing was reaching into his underwear. 

Minseok could hardly breathe as Yixing laid sucking kisses to the head of his dick, before kissing his way down to his scrotum and taking one of his balls into his mouth. 

Yixing paused there, gently suckling on Minseok and looking up at him. Minseok felt his fingernails digging into the wallpaper as he tried his damnest to comply with Yixing's softly spoken command. 

As he watched, Yixing's gaze grew heavy lidded. Minseok saw Yixing's hands move to his crotch as he knelt before him. Between Minseok's quiet gasps, a zipper being opened was heard. 

After a few moments, Yixing removed his mouth from Minseok's balls and kissed his way back up his dick, giving an almost vicious suck to the head, before standing up. 

"Turn around," Yixing commanded right into Minseok's ear. He gave the lobe a light tug with his teeth, before leaning back slightly. 

The space between them was barely enough for Minseok to awkwardly waddle in a half circle, hobbled as he was by his pants. 

Once Minseok was facing the wall, Yixing ran his hands over his back before gripping his ass and spreading his cheeks. 

Minseok could only pant as he stood pressed against the wall. 

 

Yixing took in the scene before him, savouring it. Feeling heat pool in his belly at having Minseok at his mercy. 

It calmed the jealousy that churned within him. The jealousy he felt whenever he saw his boyfriend interacting with the other members. He would smile in his characteristic distracted way whenever he saw the other members performing skinship with Minseok, but inside a fire raged. 

It made promoting his solo career in China difficult to say the least. 

But this, this made it all worth it. Being reunited with Minseok, being allowed to touch, to taste him. This made the separation bearable. Being able to indulge in the sensory buffet that was Minseok. 

Holding his asscheeks apart, Yixing could see his shadowed hole, so tiny, demure and inviting. By the time they were through, it would be a blooming pink mess, it would be streaked with his come after Yixing had once again staked his claim. 

Yixing didn't know where this animalistic side of him came from, all he knew was Minseok made him ache, made him yearn. Made him want. 

 

Minseok stood panting against the wall, feeling the oppressive weight of Yixing's gaze pinning him to the wall. 

He felt suffocated, felt consumed. He felt himself growing harder as Yixing just stared. 

"Please Yixing-ah" he finally whispered. 

"Please what?" 

“Please touch me."

"But I am touching you," Yixing replied, gripping his ass cheeks tighter. 

"More, more." 

"Like this?" Here Yixing placed a soft kiss right over Minseok's hole. 

Minseok yowled like a cat in heat. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Yixing's breath ghosted over his damp hole before he dived back into Minseok's ass, tongue first. 

Minseok could only stand there panting against the wall as he was devoured. His knees started sagging as he struggled to remain upright. 

A warm tongue was exchanged for cool fingers, first one then a second one in rapid succession. Minseok was so wound up, so consumed by the pleasure, he didn't even know where Yixing got the lube, nor did he care. 

His hands were taken in an incongruously soft grip and placed on his own ass. 

Minseok gripped the soft flesh so hard he left nail marks. 

This freed up Yixing's hands. While one continued to stretch Minseok with a third finger, the other gently touched his scrotum and paid attention to his balls. Minseok felt lightning race down his back and centre on his hole. Yixing was working earnestly now, his three fingers pumping in and out of his hole. Each pass getting easier and slicker as the muscles relaxed. Minseok heard rustling behind him and then Yixing's heat blanketed him from shoulder to hip. 

 

Yixing wedged himself up against Minseok and ran the head of his dick over Minseok's hole. The smooth head came to rest on the hot pink give of Minseok's hole as he made teasing shallow thrusts. On his third shallow pass Minseok canted his ass backward and the head slipped inside. Into the warm, soft inviting, clutch of Minseok. All it took was one steady push and he was fully seated. Firmly lodged inside him. Minseok still had his hands obediently gripping his own ass. Yixing loosened the tight grip and held both of Minseok's wrists with one of his. His grip was sticky with lube as he held them behind Minseok's back. This forced Minseok into tilting his ass further back to avoid straining his shoulders. Yixing slipped in even deeper, sinking further into him. 

 

Minseok felt overwhelmed by sensation. Yixing was fully inside of him. His warm breath ghosted over Minseok's ear. Then he started thrusting his hips and Minseok saw stars. He felt his orgasm creeping up on him. It started deep in his belly and spread. He felt his hole starting to pulse around Yixing and his knees sagged. His balls contracted and his dick spurted against the wall. As the pleasure spiralled higher, Yixing's hand moved to his neck. Minseok felt himself try and fail to draw in air as Yixing's hand clamped tightly around his throat. Black spots danced at the edge of his vision as he continued to come. He felt a warm wetness in his hole and knew Yixing had come too. 

 

Yixing emptied himself into Minseok. He thrust hard against him as he came, clutching at Minseok's throat and his hip, leaving bruises. 

Minseok sagged in his hold as he floated in an orgasmic state. 

He leaned against Minseok harder and removed his hand from his throat. 

"Are you with me?" Yixing whispered into Minseok's ear. 

Minseok gave a single grunt, from where he was sandwiched between Yixing and the wall. 

Yixing slipped out of him and manhandled him until he was turned around. He placed a possessive kiss on Minseok's pliant mouth. Before hitching up his and Minseok's pants. 

"Come let's shower, then you can go and sleep." 

Minseok gave a weak chuckle. 

"You just want me naked," he joked in a tired voice. 

"If I had my way you'd always be naked. Come on." Yixing gave Minseok's ass a tender pat. 

"OK ok, you win. I'm coming."

" Not yet, but you will be," was Yixing's witty rejoinder. 

"Round two on the big bed after we nap." 

Minseok replied with a sleepy chuckle of acquiescence as he followed his boyfriend to the bathroom. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
